A Rainy Night
by aweasleytwin
Summary: Set during the seventh book, Ron has not left. It is a storming night and Hermione is scared, and Ron is there to comfort her and offer reassurance. Will anything be revealed under the cover of darkness? Intended one-shot, subject to change.


**A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfic, but don't let that scare you away! I have read plenty so I know this is at least better than some that I've read. Anyways, this takes place during the seventh book and is from Hermione's point of view. (And btw, Ron hasn't left yet) This has been chilling in my computer for a long time, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Ron (or any of his friends and/or enemies for that matter), I do not.**

The rain was pounding against the tent. To some this would be soothing, get them to sleep faster. However, this isn't the case for me. Ever since we've been on the run, I've been having nightmares of Death Eaters bursting into the tent at night, somehow breaking through our seemingly mediocre defensive spells. Then it would be over; all of our hard work, useless. So, worried as I am, it takes me awhile to get into my restless sleep. Every sound outside, every wind howl or animal scuffle, is misinterpreted to be a cloak on the leaves or an apparating Death Eater. The rainfall seems to magnify every sound and my imagination goes haywire.

So, like many nights before, I'm awake in bed unable to fall into a sleep that would only be filled with nightmares. I long for the comforts of home, a solid roof over my head, a warm edible meal, and the feeling of safety (though I would never let Harry realize my feelings); however my home is sold and my parents are off in Australia, not even worried about their forgotten daughter.

As this thought crosses my mind, a single tear rolls down my face. I know that I had to modify their memories for their own protection, but it still hurts. They have no idea that they have a teenage daughter fighting in a magical war; they would absolutely freak if someone told them this! But it's for the best; they're safe if things don't go as…planned.

But I mustn't think like that. Everything will turn out okay. The rest of the horcruxes will be found and they'll be destroyed, Voldemort will at last be defeated by Harry, the magical world will once again get back on track, and we will somehow manage to live through it all…if only it were that simple.

I toss in my bed trying to shake the thoughts from my mind. I just need to relax, think of something else. Okay, okay…._Hogwarts, A History_, yeah, that always relaxes me. So in chapter five, Bathilda talks about the headmasters of past. No, no that just makes me think about Neville, Luna, and Ginny getting in trouble with Snape as headmaster this year and how Dumbledore is dead.

Alright I need another topic. I cast my mind around, finally settling on when I was dancing with Ron at Bill and Fleur's wedding. How it felt so nice and perfect to be so close to Ron, how safe and…and how…right it felt to be with him, to be in his arms. Although his dancing was less than perfect, I still felt as if we were in the clouds. It was as if it were just the two of us, no one could draw us away from our own personal world. We didn't even have to say anything. The sparkle in his gentle blue eyes said everything that we wouldn't say.

Ron. My best friend for years now (well, along with Harry). Yeah, there have been times like in third and fourth and sixth year where we had some rough patches, but somehow through all of fighting, we have been able to remain friends.

But over the last few years I've been feeling something different. I've caught myself staring at him for long periods of time while we're sitting in the common room working on homework, just watching every little thing that he does. When he can't figure out what to write next and runs his hands through his soft-looking hair. And when he does that, I wonder what it would feel like to run my hands through those luscious locks. Then there is how he chews on the end of his quill while pondering a problem. How he...well, I think you get the idea. Every once in a while he'll catch me and he flashes me his small crooked smile that makes my heart flutter.

Gods that smile is gorgeous! It just makes his pink lips look so inviting…yeah I know, I got it bad. It's amazing how something as simple as a smile can make my breath hitch and send a swarm of butterflies into my stomach. And it's not just his smile, but everything about him. From his hair that he hates so much, to his strong hands and arms, to his broad shoulders, to every muscle that the long hours at the Quidditch pitch have formed, to every last freckle. It just takes my breath away.

However, time is ticking, and what if I never get to tell Ron how I feel? What if he dies in the inevitable war? I will just die if he does, my life would just be over. There is no way I would be able to live in a world without Ron Weasley. He can't die; he would never leave me…would he? It may seem a bit dramatic but he's my stronghold, my rock. He can make me laugh and smile even if I'm drowning in homework. Even when I try to study for exams late at night and Harry and him are doing God knows what, I'm secretly thankful for his distractions; they keep me sane. But if he's gone…what will I live for?

As these thoughts start to accumulate and take over my head, my resistance gives out and I am left to give into the sobs that were threatening to overpower me since the thoughts of Ron had started up. Curling into myself, I hope that the thunderstorm outside will muffle the sound of my sobs.

Then the creaking of Ron's bedsprings give the telltale sounds of Ron's movements that weren't present mere seconds ago. _Great! _I thought, _Now I've woken him up!_ As attuned to Ron as I am, I easily hear his sigh as he sits up. Oddly enough, the sounds of Ron getting out of his bed and walking towards mine were heard.

Out of curiosity I turn to see what Ron is doing; in a flash of lightning, our eyes meet. His deep blue eyes were filled with a fondness that I have only seen directed towards me. When he noticed the tear streaks on my face and the tears that would soon follow those lines pouring from my now red and miserable eyes, his face fell while his eyes conveyed his sadness, his yearning to comfort, and…something I couldn't quite place. Upon noticing this, I cast my eyes down so I don't have to see those beautiful eyes and risk, not only losing myself in those cobalt pools, but also risk breaking down into renewed sobs.

Ron, however, doesn't get the clue so I attempt to turn away from him. Instead, he kneels down in the side of my bed and proceeds to grab me around my waist and turn me back around towards him. He brushes some of my unruly hair behind my ear with his hand that is not currently on my waist. He brushes the tips of his fingers from my temple to jaw line and keeps his hand on my cheek while wiping away some tears that escaped my eyes with his thumb. I close my eyes to enjoy the feeling of his hand resting against my cheek.

He leans in and whispers in my ear, which alone makes me shiver slightly from the way his breath intimately brushes across the side of my face, "Hermione, don't cry. What's wrong?"

It takes me a while to decide whether or not I want to lie to him and say, "Oh, I'm fine, really," or if I should tell him the truth. After several seconds of pondering this, I sigh and decide that it's best to tell the truth. "It's just that I'm so scared and… and worried and there are all these noises and I just keep thinking that there is no hope and and…" I can't continue through, not only my tears and hiccupping sobs, but also through the chattering of my teeth from the cold that the measly blankets are unable to keep out.

And with that, Ron climbs into my bed, lifts the covers so he can get under, and wraps his arms around me.

While subconsciously snuggling closer to bring myself nearer to his body heat, I ask, "R-Ron, what're you d-doing?" After stuttering like a fool, I turn my eyes down in embarrassment once again.

"Hey look at me," he whispers as he places two fingers under my chin and brings my face up so I have to look in those eyes; and really, I can't turn away from those eyes. "That's not the Hermione I know; the one who keeps a clear head in the face of danger, the one is prepared for anything, the one that pushes Harry and me to get our arses into gear and get some work done, the one that is always here for me…and Harry," he adds at the last second.

I try not to get distracted by his compliments so I whisper back, "Language, Ronald. But did you ever think that that is just a façade? I keep up a cool and confident front, while on the inside I am just as insecure and unsure as my first year self? It's hard to uphold my reputation as the smartest witch of our generation and sometimes I just wish that, oh I don't know, I was just average."

He doesn't reply for a few seconds. Before he opens his mouth to reply, he pulls me closer to his bare, muscular chest. How can he sleep without a shirt on in this weather? Not that I'm complaining or anything. However, his voice interrupts my thoughts. "You are anything but average, Hermione. I may be average, but you, you are the most brilliant person I have ever met. Someone with your smarts, bravery, and," he takes a quick breath, "beauty could never be able to be just merely average."

Glad that the dark is covering my blushing face, I smile into his embrace. Placing my hands on his chest, I push myself up slightly. As I look up, I see that his eyes now hold uncertainty and rejection. Mumbling something under his breath, he starts to pull away. Worried that he is going to leave, I take one of my hands and reach around to my back, grabbing his retreating hands and holding them in place. I look back up and allow myself to get lost in his eyes for a few seconds.

"Wait!" It comes out breathless and wispy, smooth Hermione. "I just wanted to say um… thank you, Ronald that was really sweet. Oh and" I playfully slap him on his bicep (rock-hard bicep, I might add) "that is for saying you're average. You are anything but average in my eyes." I blush as I quietly say the last statement. It seems true that the dark really does make a person more brave, more willing to say things that would normally only be said in fantasies and daydreams.

As the words leave my mouth, a flash of lightning illuminates the tent, allowing me to see a brilliant smile alight his face and the trademark Weasley blush consume his ears. However, I ruin the moment by jumping slightly at the sound of the booming thunder enveloping the night when it shakes the tent slightly.

Ron pulls me down and draws me to his chest once again. I fit my head into the crook of his neck as though it was meant to be there, two puzzle pieces joined. He kisses my forehead and buries his head in my hair.

"Will you stay here to sleep with me tonight, Ron?" My words are mumbled into his skin, but I'm sure he can hear me. He chuckles quietly and I realize how that statement probably sounded. "I didn't mean like that. I meant will you sleep, just sleep, in my bed? With me?" That didn't sound much better, did it?

"'Course, Mione, I'm always here for you."

"Promise?" I ask as I glance up into his eyes, burning his face into my memory and turning this moment into a serious one.

"I promise."

I smile, content, and lay my head over his heart, his heartbeat becoming a special lullaby that is all his own. As his hands rub soothing circles on my back, I drift into sleep knowing that Ron is safe, here in my arms and that he will still be here when we awake in the morning. Rainy nights really aren't that bad when someone you love is lying with you.

**Harry POV**

I push the map back into my pocket and hold my illuminated wand over my wrist. I was touched that Mrs. Weasley gave me this watch for my birthday, it meant a lot to me. But sentimental feelings aside, I check the time. Seeing that my shift is over, I cast one more look around the dreary landscape. Satisfied that the only intruders are the raindrops, I stand up and stretch my muscles.

I turn around and open the tent flap. I was glad it was Ron's shift now. Nothing was really happening and I just needed some sleep and a chance to dry off. I start to head over to Ron's bed to wake him up to switch but I notice he's not there. Confused I glance around the small area. Another bolt of lightning shows me what I'm looking for; Ron is asleep in Hermione's bed, holding her tightly.

I roll my eyes. I knew this day was coming, I just didn't know when. Believe me, they should have been together ages ago. It was only a matter of time before all of the sexual tension became too much. I knew they were probably worried about how their relationship might affect ours. True, I probably would feel slightly third-wheel-ish. But I would have Ginny...hopefully. If I haven't buggered up things too much, that is. But one thing I have learned is that life is too short, just look at my parents and Sirius. My point is, life is too short to run away from love. Who knows if we will make it out of this alive? As long as they don't snog in front of me, I'll be happy.

Smirking slightly, I grab another blanket off my bed and head toward the tent flap. Ron is my best mate and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't allow his a couple hours of happiness. Leaving the two behind me, I sit back down outside, ready for a long night.

**So, did you like it? Hate it? Think I kept them in character or was way off? Please leave me your thoughts, comments, feelings, your favorite line, moment, color, I'll be glad if you leave anything, really. So leave me a review and let me know if I should keep writing. This was intended as a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews asking for it, I can make it a sort of composition of one-shots, all about rainy nights (keeping it in theme, you know) or maybe just missing moments. Just let me know! Thanks!**


End file.
